Unwilling to Live, Willing to Die
by Halloween265
Summary: She's given up. She can't take it anymore. They all left her. What she truly wanted was to see the light again. Starts when Rose is in jail. Now a mini-fic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Okay I know I shouldn't post this close to New Years or a few days after Christmas but I was depressed. As I was listening to some music I got this idea in my head. It's a tragedy story just so you guys know. If you want me to make this into a short two/three chapter thing then tell and I'll see what I can do.

I'm sorry if I haven't been updating. It's just my laptop went bye bye and I'm using the family computer. My time is limited and most of my files aren't on here. And I'm leaving for Salt Lake tomorrow and I'll be back Sunday. So if I get my laptop fixed while I'm up there then I will update. Other than that it's going to be a blur. I will update before school starts again and that's in like another week. So if you guys could hang on till then, then that would be great.

* * *

Abandoned.

Torn.

Cold.

Murderer.

I just can't do it anymore.

My days of glory are over. My days of happiness…taken from me. My days of hope…gone. I was nothing. I was a person, a person who dreamed of becoming their best friend's guardian, a person who loved, a person who lived, now forgotten in the dusty floors in these dumps they call a cell.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," A guard said solemnly, "We're here to take you to court."

I lay on the rotten cot, unable to move my own feet. Slowly, I manage to prop myself up on my elbows, barely. I can't feel anything. My limbs have gone numb from lack of movement. For once I don't feel so sorry for myself.

But that doesn't stop them. I can feel their gaze on me. I know what they're feeling; pity and guilt. They know I didn't do it, but they have no choice.

Using the strength I could muster up, I reach out for the brick sticking out of the wall, using it to help me up. My hold on it was tight, though it wasn't tight enough. I fell to the hard floor, my legs giving out and my face nearing colliding with the floor.

I heard a gasp and a few footsteps but they were stopped, "No. She needs to do this on her own." I then knew who tried to help me, Mikhail.

Trying again, I grip the brick tighter now but it still wasn't enough.

"God damn it! Can't you see that she's weak?" Mikhail shouted.

"I will not repeat myself." The guardian said calmly.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. _You can do it. You can do it. Just one more time._ I told myself. A warm feeling coaxed me and I had that strength to get up. Once I was fully standing, the guardians grabbed my wrist without mercy. I almost fell forward from the force but Mikhail put a hand on my shoulder to keep me from doing so.

"Let's go," He said and they led me through the halls of the jail and out into the open.

Never again had I thought I would ever see the light again. I guess I will never will. The dark sky and the stars were all I could see. Nothing was remaining around me.

The doors to the court opened and the room went into dead silence. Murderous glares and threats were thrown my way. I tried my best to ignore them and it worked.

We came to a stop and I was pushed onto the podium. I regained my balance and looked straight ahead, ready for the verdict.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have been convicted of the crime of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov. How do you plead?"

I could not answer straight away.

If I said innocent, nothing would be done. If I said guilty, it would be just the same. No difference.

"Innocent," I said, my voice breaking. Even I could not recognize it.

"Very well, we shall continue on with the trial." The judge said and it all went downhill from there. No matter how hard Abe tried to get me off the case, the opposing team were just coming back with better evidence against me.

As they argued with each other, I was having a mental battle within myself.

Rosemarie Hathaway, murderer of the Queen. That's how I would be remembered from now on.

I looked around the room, looking at the faces of everybody. My eyes landed on Lissa. My Lissa. The Lissa who abandoned me in my great depression.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Rose, I don't think the evidence we have is enough to save you. I'm sorry." She whispered. _

_I looked at her in shock, "You're giving up on me?" _

"_There's nothing else! The harder we try, the more they're winning!" She shouted at me. _

"_I know there's a way out of this. If I could just-,"_

"_Look Rose, I'm sorry, but I got to go." Lissa said nonchalantly and walked away. I ran up to the bars, reaching my arms out, hoping she will hug me one last time. _

"_No! Lissa! Please!" I shouted. But she was long gone. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dimitri never visited me, Christian wouldn't come near me because of Lissa, Eddie was pissed at me, Adrian was too drunk most of the time, and me? I gave up. Surrendered.

I looked for more familiar faces but couldn't find them. They weren't here. Tears welled in my eyes. This was the last time they could see me, and they never came.

Right then and there I made my decision.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you are convicted guilty of the murder of the Queen. The punishment is death. Your execution will be held tonight here in the courtroom. This meeting is adjourned." The bang of the wooden hammer was my undoing.

The tears fell freely now. I don't care who saw me.

I was going to die.

I was led back to my cell for the last time. I sat there and I cried for hours. I would die with a broken heart. I would die for nothing.

But deep inside I knew that I would have to endure no more pain. _No more pain._

The bars of the cell opened and I knew that it was time.

"Time's ready Hathaway," Mikhail said to me. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were red, probably from crying.

"Don't worry Mikhail. I'll be fine." I tried to talk, but it came out cracked.

He smiled sadly at me before hugging me tight. I hugged him back the same way, if I could.

Being the guardian he was, he led me out of the jail and back at the entrance. We stopped by the door and I turned to my side to see Abe. He looked broken and was trying not to cry.

"Abe…" I whispered. He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me to him.

I was scared. My breathing picked up and I was shaking with fear.

"I'm so sorry, Kiz," He murmured and let me go. A pair of hands touched my shoulders and pulled me back.

I now stood in front of the doors as they opened.

I was ready.

In the middle of the courtroom were two bars with rope tied on each one. But I wasn't focused on that. My attention was turned towards the stake that lay on the steel table in front. They were going to kill me the same way Tatiana had died.

I walked, more like limped, towards the bars without the guardians help even though they were behind me.

I stopped in between the poles. Mikhail stood in front of me and moved to my right. He lifted my hand to where the ropes were. He tied it loosely around my wrists, not tying it tight yet because of later on. He did the same with the same side.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you have been condemned to death by a stake through the heart. Do you have anything to say before the sentence is carried out?" The judge said.

I looked at her with fresh tears overflowing on my cheeks.

"Will it hurt?" I asked.

Just from my question alone I saw a lot of the guardians and some Moroi cry.

Even the judge was having a hard time keeping her emotions in check. She shook her head no.

Good.

More tears flowed down my cheeks as Mikhail tied the ropes tighter. He was ready to tie it tight but I stopped him.

"Please? Not too tight." I asked him softly. He nodded and obliged to my last wishes. He tied it again but not too tight.

He then stepped in front of the steel table and lifted the stake into his hands. I stood completely still, waiting for him to strike.

Mikhail looked back at me and walked to me but stopped ten feet away.

The tears have finally stopped and I took a deep breath and let it out.

I was willing to die. I was willing to let go of this agony. I was willing to give it all up.

He ran towards me and the stake plunged into my chest. For a moment I felt nothing but terror and excruciating pain. Then it all numbed.

With some of my last strength, I looked towards where the windows were. A custodian was pulling the curtains over them slowly. I saw the sunlight. I smiled.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think! I almost cried while writing this. If you did, then mission accomplished! jk

-Halloween265


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Wow! I have so many reviews already! Anyways, since some of you asked me to continue this then I will. It will be like a mini fic ;) For now I'm going to be doing different POVs on why everybody gave up and didn't show. But if you guys want something to happen, then just tell me and I'll see what I can do. When I wrote the first chapter, I was letting it all out from my feelings. But then I was like, "hey it's a story!" But my perfection rubbed off on me and so yeah.

I don't own VA...yet.

* * *

LPOV

"Will it hurt?" She asked. I almost broke down crying when she asked that. I wanted to hug her and tell her it was all okay even though it wasn't. But after I left her I knew there was no turning back. I made my choice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Look Rose, I'm sorry, but I got to go." I say, trying to make an excuse to leave. There was no way out of her death and I didn't want to see it. I gathered up my stuff and headed down the hallway, trying to ignore Rose's pleas._

"_No! Lissa! Please!" She screamed for me. _

_I got outside and met up with Christian. He must've sensed my pain because he hugged me tight while I cried so hard. _

"_Lissa," He started. _

"_I did what I had to do," _

"_You do realize you just ruined everything now. She has no one left." He whispered as if he was in pain. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Dimitri went back to Russia. He knows about her trial but he doesn't know the verdict."_

"_Oh my god," I cry even harder. _

"_Adrian has gone crazy. There hasn't been a day I haven't seen him with vodka or cigarettes."_

"_What do I do now Christian? She probably doesn't even want to speak or look at me."_

"_You made your decision. You will have to live with it."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I heard Adrian try to stifle a sob but failed. It came out strangled. But nobody heard us because we were hiding in the back.

But what I was broken over was that the judge tried blinking her tears back at the question. She shook her head.

I watched Mikhail as he tried to tighten the ropes.

"Please? Not too tight." She asked in a whisper. Only it wasn't a whisper, I was sure everyone could hear her.

When he was done he headed over to the table with the stake on it.

I was about to turn around and look away when I heard her through the bond.

'_I'm so scared.'_

I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or to herself.

'_I don't want to go into the darkness. Please…'_

I cried even more at that.

'_I just want to see the light again. But not like this.'_

"Rosemarie Hathaway, the stake that will pierce your chest will spread pain and agony until you are dead. May you find peace in the afterlife. And may God have mercy on your soul." I heard a crying lady whisper just loud enough for some of the people around her to hear.

In the next seconds I saw my best friend, my sister, my bond mate die in front of me. I felt so bad for Mikhail; he looked like he was going to kill himself after that.

Rose was in pain for only a second before looking to the window high above us in the courtroom. She smiled. I looked to where she was smiling at.

The sunlight.

The sun was out and it shone brightly before the custodian covered it.

I looked back to where Rose was standing and saw the smile start to fade. She closed her eyes and took one last breath before becoming still. A hint of a smile was still on her face.

She had gotten her wish. She saw the sunlight.

The ropes on her wrists were loosened and she started to fall. At any moment I was expecting her to regain her balance and walk out of here like nothing happened.

That never happened.

Mikhail caught her before she could fall all the way. The Moroi and their guardians were making their way out while Christian and I stayed. When everybody was out Mikhail cradled her to him whispering "I'm so sorry."

I feel for him. Really bad.

He held her while her right arm was stretched out, as if she was reaching for something.

I didn't realize I was crying hysterically until Christian held me and walked me out of there.

"No! I won't leave her! She needs me!" I screamed and thrashed against him.

"You've done all you can, Lissa." He said.

We finally got into the hallways and he walked me to my room.

"I'm sorry Liss." Christian said sadly.

I didn't answer him. I walked into my room and closed the door without another word. I collapsed on my bed and shouted into the pillows on how much of an idiot I was.

"You're so stupid Lissa! You let her die! She needed you and you left her!" I screamed and punched anything my hand touched.

'_Lissa, stop'_

Wait a minute. I stopped what I was doing and looked around the room.

"Rose?"

I heard nothing.

"Rose? Is that you? Please tell me," I pleaded.

'_Don't be sad for me Lissa.'_

I turned around to see Rose. She was standing a few feet in front of me. But she was pale. She's a spirit.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I should've been there."

She didn't do anything but smile. How was I going to live on without her smile?

"It wasn't your fault," She mouthed the words to me. She turned around and started to walk away. No! She's not leaving me.

I ran up to her and tried to block her way even though she was a spirit. She looked at me and shook her head before coming up to me. She put her arms around me as if she were hugging me. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them she let go and walked right through me.

I turned around to see her but she wasn't there. I fell to the floor. Crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Okay I meant to update this yesterday but my mom wanted to cruise and look at the Christmas lights that were still up. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is in Adrian's point of view and the next will be Dimitri's. Then after that I'll let you guys decide what you want to happen. Yes, this story is all you guys now. This was only meant to be one chapter but you guys wanted more, so this goes by what you guys want. ^^

* * *

APOV

What have I done?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Hey there little dhampir," I say casually as I enter her cell._

_She looks up at me and her face lights up, "Hey."_

"_Thought you might need some company," I held up a bag of donuts that were all for Rose. _

_Guardian Mikhail walked up to the bars, "You can leave whenever you want, Lord Ivashkov. Rose is not expecting any more visitors for today." _

_No more visitors for the day? I thought Lissa was supposed to visit her everyday. _

"_Sure thing," I nod my head at him. He does the same and walked away. _

"_I thought you weren't going to visit." Rose whispers. _

"_Why would you think that?" _

"_Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri haven't been visiting. Lissa's last visit was two days ago." She curled up and rested her head on her knees. _

_They haven't visited. Oh god. Then I don't know how she's going to cope in the later days. _

_I comforted her after that and we talked for hours. _

"_I got to go little dhampir," The day was almost over. Once the words came out of my mouth I regretted them because her smile and her face became pained and terrified. _

"_Don't leave me please," She hugged me and whimpered. _

"_I'll visit you in your dreams little dhampir."_

_She cuddled her head in my chest and smiled. _

"_Alright, I'll see you tonight." She said happily. _

"_And the night after that." I added._

"_Sure thing." _

_It pained me to see her bed for me to stay with her. I left the jail and walked to the Moroi dorms. _

_As soon as I closed the door I let my feelings out. How dare they do that to Rose? How dare they leave her? The punishment Rose is heading towards is death!_

_I stomped my way over to the cabinets and opened them to reveal all the vodka bottles I've kept. I grabbed one and downed the entire thing._

_And before I knew it, I was out. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I forgot to visit her that night. The biggest mistake of my life. I knew she wouldn't want to see me after what I did. So I didn't visit her the night after that. Or the night after that.

I put my head in my hands. I had become on of them. I fell asleep and I didn't even know it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Snow was covering the ground. Icicles hung from the ends of the branches on trees. Mountains rose at least 10 miles in the sky until nothing else could be seen because of the fog. _

"_Adrian?" Oh no. That couldn't be. I turned around and my suspicions were correct. Standing no more than 20 feet away was Rose herself. _

_She was wearing red snow pants with a red jacket with fur on the edges. She will never change. _

"_Rose I'm so sorry-," She lifted her hand to stop me, and I obeyed. _

"_I understand, Adrian. And it's okay." She smiled whole-heartedly at me. _

"_So what are you doing here?" I asked her. _

"_I just…wanted to see everyone again." She whispered and looked down. _

"_Have you-," _

"_I've already visited Lissa and Christian." She cut in quickly. _

"_Wait. You sound like you're saying goodbye." This isn't making any sense. _

_She didn't answer straight away. Instead she looked away. _

"_You are." I said. _

"_I just wanted to see everybody one last time okay?" She said. _

"_Y-You can get through this. You can stay."_

"_I don't want to watch you guys live out your lives when I can't." _

"_We can find a way for you to come back." _

"_I don't believe in fairytales." _

_I didn't know what to say. _

_If I told her to stay, I knew she would suffer. She would have to watch us as we live on. She would watch us as we graduate, get married, have kids, grow old and die with the ones we love. It would be too much pain for her. _

_But if I let her go then I don't know how I could live without her. Everyday of not seeing her. Everyday of not seeing her smile. _

"_Look, I didn't come here to argue with you. I just want to spend this time with you." She smiled. _

_And I smiled back. If this is just Rose and Adrian time, then I'll make it the best. And the last. _

_I walked towards her and reached out my hand to her. She took it. Then we walked in the snow together, in peace, but only for a few moments before I wrapped my arm around her waist and fell back. I took her down with me and she squealed as we fell back onto the snow. I didn't know the snow was going to be so deep. We laughed together as our backs touched the bottom of the 4-foot snow hill. _

"_I didn't know it was that deep." She giggled. I laughed at that too. _

_Then I got an idea. _

_The snow around us disappeared and was replaced with grass and flowers. Lilies, daisies, daffodils, and roses littered the place. _

"_This is beautiful Adrian," _

_I looked at her and saw that she was still wearing the snow clothes. Not anymore. I concentrated on her clothing and it slowly started to fade into a red sundress. _

_It fit her perfectly. _

"_Don't tell me. I'm wearing a revealing bikini." She said without looking down, _

"_That's where you're wrong." She looked down and smiled. _

"_Only you, Adrian. Only you." She then took my hand and we ran through the grass together. The sound of out feet stepping on the grass and flowers only felt like walking on cotton. It seemed like it was hours before we stopped. _

"_Thank you for this little dhampir." I hugged her tightly. _

_Then I saw something I dreaded. _

_The dream was starting to fade. The flowers and the mountains started to fade away into nothing. _

_Rose must've sensed this because she held on tighter. _

"_I don't want to go." She whispered into my chest. _

"_I don't want you to go either, little dhampir." _

_I looked down at her and saw that she was scared. I leaned down and moved her face towards mine. _

"_Adrian," _

"_One last time, little dhampir. Please?" I asked her. She nodded and I felt relieved. _

_I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. _

_Every second, every millisecond that passed our kiss had gotten more passionate. Our lips moved in sync and it felt as though we were melded together. _

_We pulled away to breathe for air. She smiled at me one last time and a tear slid down her cheek. _

"_Goodbye Adrian." She said sadly. _

_The sun started to rise behind the fading mountains. As it did, she, too, started to fade away. _

"_I love you." Was the last thing I heard from her before I woke up. _

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Sorry for not updating it's just that I wanted to get away from the computer for once and I did. On New Years we played laser tag and it was my first time. It was so much fun! Haha then we went bowling till 11 then we went back to the apartment and got hyper on soda and ice cream. I hope everyones Christmas was great and their New Years.

This is the last chapter to the mini-fic. Yes it is now complete. I've made up my mind and I still have to finish up my other work so that I can add my newest one. I admit I cried while typing this. I rarely cry but this just got to me. I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did. :)

I don't own anything from VA

* * *

DPOV

I don't know how to live anymore. She's gone. Forever.

I take back what I said.

Those unforgiving words I told her that day.

Her death may have seemed like it was for the queen, but it was for something else. Rose chose to die willingly. She didn't want to endure the hardships life had planned out for her. She took the easy way out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_The sky was dark out and all that could be seen was the faint light of the sun peeking through the tiny window in the jail. _

"_I'm sorry Guardian Belikov, but you're not allowed in here. She specifically requested that only Princess Dragomir, Lord Ivashkov, Christian Ozera, and Ibrahim Mazur be allowed to enter."_

"_But I need to see her. It's the last time I'll see her." _

"_I'm sorry, but even if I did let you in, she won't be here for a few more hours."_

_I turned around, defeated. She wouldn't let me in to see her. I refused to see her when I was in here and she did the same. But this was different. I wasn't on trial for murder. _

"_Well, can I take a look around in the cell?" My voice broke. _

_The guard nodded and opened the cell. It was empty but I could still feel Rose's scent lingering all around the small place. There was nothing in here except for an old mattress, a thin blanket, and a toilet on the far side of the place. _

_As I continued to look around the area I noticed that a brick was sticking out of place. Why was it sticking out of place? _

"_Hathaway uses it to help her get up. She doesn't have the strength she used to. So Guardian Mikhail had the brick stick out to help her. I think he pities her too much." The guardian answered for me. _

_I looked back at the brick. I reached for it and pulled lightly on it. But when I did, the brick fell out and in the hole was a piece of paper. At least that's what it looked like. _

_I took the white sheet and sat against the wall, unfolding what it said. And on it was a handwriting I knew all too well. _

'_Dear _, _

_Huh, I don't even know what to say. I'm pretty surprised myself, considering that I'm writing to no one and a sheet of toilet paper. _

_If you are here and have no hope of leaving this place, then you are not alone. _

_Your life was once full of freedom and love, just like mine was; Getting up in the morning to train, eating chocolate glazed donuts afterwards, bitching out at teachers, and then having the time of your life with your friends. My life used to be perfect as you would call it. _

_I don't know what I did to deserve this kind of punishment. I never did anything wrong, of course, they don't believe me. _

_While everybody I love is enjoying the fresh air, I'm sitting in here, fighting for my very soul, struggling to keep my sanity._

_During the days it would get cold in here and I would have nothing except the thin and worn out blanket to cover my shivering body. The food would be unbearable to swallow and smell. At least Guardian Mikhail would sneak in a few pizzas and donuts for me every now and then. _

_I miss everything. I miss Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and even Dimitri. _

_But what I miss most is the sunlight. _

_I remember how warm the rays of the sun would affect me. That warmness and pureness I would get. _

_In here, the darkness scares me. _

_Yes, the great Rosemarie Hathaway is scared for once in her life, of the dark. Sometimes I think I see demons or shadows that threaten to take me. But I know better. They're coming for me. My time is coming up. And I'm ready. _

_No matter what charge you are accused for, murder or not, I know that you deserved to live a life better than me. I will always believe you are innocent no matter what happened. And I will keep you forever in my heart as you do me. I will love you. _

_With all my heart, _

_Rose'_

_I sat there staring at the note over and over again. _

_She was preparing for the end. _

_She didn't care who was going to be in here afterwards, she just needed someone to talk to. _

_A knock on the metal bars sent a wave of uneasiness in me. _

"_They're arriving, Guardian Belikov. I suggest that you leave." The guardian said nonchalantly. _

_I held in the letter in my hand, deciding whether or not to take it with me. Looking at it one more time, I kissed the letter before putting it back into the hole and placing the brick over it. And I left, never turning back. I would someday meet her._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After I heard the news of her execution I died. I broke down and collapsed.

Over the months Lissa, Christian, and Adrian have tried to ask me if I've seen a ghost. I never saw one.

Was it supposed to be Rose?

Then why hasn't she come to me?

Five years has passed since her death and I try to not think about it too much.

Lissa had called me from America to see if I could come back to celebrate her child's fourth birthday. I hesitated at first but decided that it was a great way to start on the road to moving on. But I would never love anyone as I have Rose.

During the plane ride I prepared myself for all the things I would come across. And I did the same with the drive to the Ozera-Dragomir residence.

I stepped out of the black SUV and took in the scenery. The small little house was a vanilla color that was warm and welcoming. The house was cute looking and could easily be mistaken for a cottage, which I think it was. The evergreen trees stood guard around the place as though they were their own guardians.

"Dimitri, welcome," Lissa said happily.

I nodded my head towards her, "Lissa." I smiled.

"You made it just in time," She opened the door to her house and gestured for me to enter.

I shook my head, "I want to take a look around. This place is very beautiful."

"Thank you. Well, I'll have the little munchkin take her bath now. It's almost sundown and she's always energized at this time of day." She laughed and stepped back through the door.

I envied her. So much. She had what I had always wanted.

An hour passed by like it was minutes but I didn't care.

Now it was time to see Lissa's kid.

I opened the door and saw Christian and a little brown hair girl play in the living room. This was strange. Lissa had blond hair and Christian had black hair but the girl's hair was brown.

"You won't get me daddy!" She chimed as she jumped from the couch.

Christian ran after her, "Oh we'll see about that!" He picked her up and she immediately started to giggle uncontrollably.

I stood there watching them like an idiot before Lissa started to talk.

"Sweetie, there's a guest here." She said.

Christian and the girl stopped their laughing and came walking over to me. Christian shook my hand and gave me a friendly hug. The little girl was hiding behind her mom's leg, scared to come near me.

I don't blame her. And I don't think being tall helps that either.

"Honey, don't be rude. Say hello to him." Lissa pushed her daughter my way. She stumbled at first but regained her balance. She shyly walked up to me and stuck her hand out. I chuckled and shook her hand. She already acted like an adult.

"Dimitri, this is Rose." Lissa said. I looked up at her in shock, "Rose Ozera-Dragomir." She added quickly and emotionally.

I looked back down at Rose and knelt down, "Hello Rose." She put both her hands behind her back and looked down to hide her shyness.

"Hello, Guardian Belikosh," She said. We laughed at her attempt to say my last name but I didn't care.

"So, how old are you becoming?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and looked back down, "Four. But when I grow up I want to be a awesome guardian."

I smiled whole-heartedly and felt my insides melt from heartbreak. A tear slid from my eye and Rose lifted her little hand up to wipe it away.

"Don't cry," She cooed softly.

I shook my head, "You didn't hurt me, Rose. It's just that you already look strong enough to be a guardian." She smiled at me. The same smile Roza used to give me.

"Dimitri, why don't you take her out for a while? We still need to get everything ready for tomorrow." Lissa said quickly.

I nodded up at her and reached out for Rose, "Rose, why don't I show you some of my awesome moves?" I asked her.

She giggled and walked up to me, wrapping her arms around me so that I could pick her up. I stood and walked out the door. The sun was still out and felt the warmth it gave me.

"Sun is warm," Rose said to me.

I looked at her and smiled, "Yes, yes it is."


End file.
